


Starring Role

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, New York City, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Blaine, mention of Electroplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Eager to officially christen their new bed, Kurt decides to let their blog followers decide how next to play with Blaine. If Kurt gets 500 responses, he's promised to livestream the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts 'audience' and 'bed'.

“So, we’ve had the poll up for thirty-six hours now,” Kurt says for his webcam, currently set to audio only, as he strolls through the bedroom of the loft, collecting the instruments he’ll need for their first ever livestreamed session. Ever since the arrival of their new bed, Kurt has been dying to push Blaine’s limits even further - add humiliation, and not just by letting other people choose what Kurt gets to do to him. No, this time, when Kurt posted their monthly _How Should I Play with Pet?_ poll on their blog, Kurt promised their followers that if they hit five hundred responses, he’d livestream it.

Twenty-four hours before the deadline, they logged over a thousand replies. Even now, as they’re closing in on the wire, the responses keep on coming.

The theme of tonight’s session, chosen by an almost unanimous vote from their followers?

Electroplay.

“Well, well, well,” Kurt had laughed as he got Blaine ready for the night, “it looks like our followers want to see you lit up like a Christmas tree.”

Kurt has Blaine secured in a leather sensory deprivation hood that covers his whole head. A noise-canceling headset over his ears blocks out any remaining sound. A set of four holes – two at the nose and two at the mouth – provide Blaine with air so he can breathe. Not only does this serve Kurt’s sadistic purposes, but it also ensures that those gathering around their computer screens for a virtual seat to this performance won’t be able to see Blaine’s face. As Blaine becomes more and more popular on Broadway, they’ve started getting asks along the lines of, “Hey, aren’t you that guy starring in _Kinky Boots_?” To which Kurt sends back the form letter response, “No, but W/we get that a lot.”

Kurt has also resorted to wearing a mask himself, since anyone who reads _Vogue_ can most likely recognize his face. Being recognized for performing sadistic acts online may turn out to be problematic for his career, though he’s convinced that Isabelle could find a way to swing it back to positive publicity for the magazine. She’s magical that way.

Kurt adjusts the camera angle to capture the best possible view, and when he’s satisfied that people are going to get their sixty minutes’ worth, he turns the visual on.

“Hello, hello, ladies and gentleman,” Kurt announces, “and welcome to our first ever livestreamed performance of _How Should I Play with My Pet?_ As per the results of our poll, the four toys we’ll be using tonight are this electrified cock corset …” With his middle finger, Kurt flicks Blaine’s penis strapped up tight in a black leather sheath “… sent to us by follower SubKitty24. Thank you, darling. Next we have the Mystim Curving Curt electrical prostate stimulator …” Kurt grabs Blaine’s right knee and pulls up, forcing Blaine’s ass cheeks apart and exposing the curly end of the black silicone device in his rectum “… which was a birthday present from yours truly. Our good friend the Violet Wand …” Walking backwards toward the head of the bed, Kurt picks the wand up from a nearby table and switches it on. He holds his finger to the tip, pulling from the glass electrode a purple arc of electricity. Blaine doesn’t flinch when Kurt turns it on because he can’t hear it crackle, but his cock bobs in its corset anyway in anticipation of his Dom switching on the electricity. The longer Kurt takes to begin, the more Blaine starts to squirm, and for Kurt, Blaine’s squirming makes this all the more delicious. “And to go with our wand, we have this little attachment …” From the table again, Kurt picks up a metal apparatus “… called a Rolling Drum.” He runs the four inch drum, covered in rows of metal spikes, down Blaine’s chest. Blaine bucks at the sensation that tickles more than it hurts. Kurt can’t wait to do that again, next time with a few volts coursing through it. “So sit back and relax while we get this show started.” Kurt turns to Blaine, slapping his cheek through the leather bag. “Smile pretty, pet,” Kurt teases even though he knows that Blaine can’t hear. He switches on the Violet Wand and runs it down Blaine’s arm so he can feel the jolt, make his hair stand on end. “Your audience awaits.”

 


End file.
